


It Wasn't Enough

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Just a little Sheith angst because of the new update on VLD stuff. C:





	It Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Sheith angst because of the new update on VLD stuff. C:

Keith fought hard and long against the Galra in front of him. His arms were covered in marks. Blood poured down his face and from wounds on his chest.   
  
“Keith!” Shiro hissed, running into the room and to help him out. He managed to only take down a few before they swarmed him as well.   
  
Keith wanted to call back, but was unable to as more soldiers poured in through the doors and shot their guns. Keith lifted his shield, blocking their bullets while taking down anyone that came around him the best he could in his pained state.   
  
Shiro hissed against fighting the Galra, his arm starting to ache from slicing through metal after metal.   
  
Eventually, he was hardly able to fight but he tried to push his way through with his arm burning. He only made it a few feet before some of the Galra soldiers grabbed his bionic arm, shattering it to pieces. All they did was just pull on the burning metal.   
  
Shiro felt no pain from his arm being ripped apart. It took him moments to process what had happened until he went into pure shock, the pain starting to settle in from his nerves.   
  
Keith tried to call to Shiro once again, this time managing to scream but nothing was getting through to the dazed man.   
  
He tried his hardest to push through the crowd. All the sentries around him kept him in his place with their guns aimed towards him.   
  
“Dammit,” Keith hissed under his breath. He was backed into a corner while Shiro was helpless against the guards zeroing in on him.   
  
Suddenly, the door to the room where Shiro had entered busted open with an explosion. The other paladins rushed in and took down the guards that were holding Shiro back.   
  
Keith was too far in the corner of the other side of the room for the paladins to get to him but that didn’t stop them from trying.   
  
Hunk and Pidge did their best to get Shiro back on his legs and out of the room. He refused to leave Keith but they ushered him out while Allura and Lance doing whatever they could to get to Keith.   
  
“There’s too many, we need to get out of here!” Allura snapped, slicing through several guards.   
  
“We have to get, Keith!” Lance hissed back, shooting several guards down.   
  
“I’m sorry… We have to go,” Allura said, running out of the room.   
  
Lance stayed behind, trying to get through them. But more guards were coming through. He took a moment to stop shooting, look at his friend and sigh as he ran out of the room, his mind filling with horrible thoughts.   
  
Keith watched as Lance left, knowing that it would probably be the last time he ever saw his friends.   
  
“I’m sorry, Shiro,” Keith mumbled. Guard after guard took their turns landing hits on him until darkness clouded his vision.   


**Author's Note:**

> You knew it was gonna be bad. (Possible continuation from Shiro's side)
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
